P o k e p e r s o n
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Pikachu could tell Ash was lonely, could see he wanted a lover. But when a Team Rocket scientist turns Pikachu human, he doesn't know what to do. Could he still stay by Ash, or will he be forced to leave? Ash/Pikachu
1. I :: Help

**Note** :: If you do not like 'furry' relationships, I wouldn't suggest reading this. But, I do hope you enjoy the story. Though it isn't more of a furry as it is more of a 'demon'…so yeah.

This is my first ever Pokėmon fic, so bare with me, luvs.

* * *

The starry sky above shone down upon the travelers, casting a luminous glow about them. All around they could hear the hooting of Hoothoot's and Noctowl's, around the trees; hear the rustling of the grass as many creatures wound their way through the long blades. One boy and his companion lay awake under the stars. Their other friends, Dawn and Brock, were already snoring softly in their own sleeping bags. Ash moved a hand up, gently setting it over the head of his yellow bodied companion.

Pikachu lifted his head, his small nose twitching some as he looked to Ash. He cocked his head, his ears perking some before dropping. He knew that look well. Ash was upset about something. Moving his small body forward, the rat like creature pressed his nose to Ash's and got a slightly upset/worried look as he stared toward him.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu whispered toward him, despite not being able to actually talk.

Even though the words were not really _words_, Ash knew very well what his friend was saying. Pikachu had been with him for nearly three years now, if not more, and he could rely on the little ball of electricity no matter way. He gently ran his fingers over Pikachu's head, staring up at the sky once more before letting out a long yawn.

"Don't worry about me, buddy. I'm fine. Just thinking of what Mom is doing back home…I wonder how she is doing…" Ash whispered more to himself.

Pikachu stared toward him, not believing one word. A long time ago, Dawn had gotten a crush on some guy that kept harassing her in Pokėmon Contests. So, there went Ash's chances there. And Brock was not gay, obviously. He was more of a womanizer. Pikachu cocked his head, staring silently before sitting up on his haunches and staring around. His ears perked up and he glared some, hearing something.

"Pika…"

"What is it?" Ash asked, sitting up and holding the Pokėmon in his arms.

Dawn and Brock yawned beside him as they started to stir awake. Pikachu had to do something to help his best friend. Had to find some way to get him to have a friend he could talk to and hold to and whatever else humans did to each other. He hopped down quickly from Ash's arms, causing the boy to gasp in shock. Pikachu rarely did that unless something was horribly wrong.

The Pokėmon looked back toward Ash, his tail raised into the air before turning away and starting to run down a path. Ash screamed for him to come back, scrambling out of the sleeping bag just as quick as the others were. Pikachu ignored them, continuing to run with the agility of a Rapidash. He looked back only once, seeing the three of them chasing after him before facing back forward and continuing to run.

Pikachu stopped for a moment, sitting on his haunches again. He looked around, spotting a white building off in the distance. Maybe there was someone there who… Pikachu stared some before looking behind him. Ash was catching up fast. He let a few electrical sparks escape his red cheeks before jumping down and starting to run toward the building, using as much speed as he possibly could.

"Pikachu! Come back!"

The small Pokėmon ignored his cries. Pikachu continued to run, his breath shortening as he did so. He may be a Pokėmon but that didn't mean he had great endurance when he was running. He was almost to the building. He continued to run, finding himself there within minutes with Ash and the others hot on his tail. He saw an open window and jumped up onto the ledge, hopping into the home and looking around.

White walls upon white floor upon white roof. Pikachu looked around, his ears perked up. He could hear footsteps and knew someone was here. He looked around, seeing all sorts of equipment around the room. What was all this stuff? It looked as if someone had been running a lab in this room for months, maybe even years. Pikachu took a careful step forward and regretted doing so.

A net fastened around him, stopping him quickly. Pikachu screamed in protest, a loud noise streaming through his throat. He looked up, seeing a man in a lab coat walk over. The man leaned down and picked him up, smirking lightly before he walked Pikachu over to a table and set him down on it. Pikachu struggled in the net, trying to get free.

"Why look what the Meowth dragged in. A pretty little Pikachu. Perfect for my experiment," The man said, chuckling darkly.

Pikachu looked up at him in horror and glared some. He closed his eyes, sparks flying from his red cheeks as they shot out toward the man but stopped in their tracks. Pikachu opened his eyes, astonished at what happened. He stared toward the net and then looked up at the man who murmured something about getting equipment ready while walking away. Pikachu whined, his ears lowering some.

There were a few clicks and clanks heard as Pikachu tried to gnaw through the net. But no matter what his effort, the net wouldn't break. He looked up again when the man walked back in and stared, letting out a low growl and lowering his ears against his head. The man chuckled again and grabbed the net, pulling Pikachu off the table. Pikachu looked up at him, spotting the small red R on his chest pocket.

"Pikachu! Pika!"

"Oh shush. You'll be happy to know that you're my first test subject!"

Pikachu whimpered and struggled in the net. He watched as he was walked toward what seemed to be a holding container for specimens. It was large, reaching from the ceiling to the floor. Pikachu stared at it before watching the man open the door. He was thrown into the container with the net removed and the door closed instantly behind him. Pikachu jumped up and looked out the glass window, watching as the man walked back to a panel and started to hit buttons dramatically.

He heard a knock on the door and looked over toward it. He could hear Ash shouting for him. Ash had heard his shouting. He screamed out for him, despite not knowing that his voice wouldn't carry that far. The man ignored the knocking, and continued to hit buttons until there was a revving noise. Pikachu looked up and stared, whimpering softly.

Ash had opened the door, screaming for Pikachu. He looked around, spotting the man before running over and seeing Pikachu in the container. There was a bright flash of light that lasted a minute or so, in which all Ash could do was cover his eyes with his hands to not be blinded. Somewhere in the room, Ash heard Pikachu scream and instantly moved his hand but winced.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

Just as suddenly as it came, the flash was gone. The man chuckled darkly, saying something about it being a success. Ash moved his hand, his eyes blurry somewhat from the sudden flash. He looked in front of him and stared, shocked at what he saw in the container. Was that…Pikachu?

"P-Pikachu?"


	2. II :: I'mma what!

Ash stared in shock, unable to get over what had happened to his best friend.

There, in the container, sat a small teenage boy. He was slumped against the side of the cell, pale skin sparking faintly. A mop of messy blond hair adored the top of his head, and sticking out were two long ears, both laid back against his head. His cheeks held two red spots, where the electricity was sprouting from along his back were three identical stripes. A tail sprouted from behind him, twitching faintly. He was nude, but the way he was positioned hid the boy from the others eyes.

"P-Pikachu… Is that you?" Ash whispered, walking slowly toward him.

The boy opened his eyes and looked up, blinking rapidly. Golden eyes stared up toward Ash with confusion. The slight look was recognized instantly. This was his Pikachu. This was his friend… his buddy. Ash blinked back and looked over his shoulder as the scientist cackled and looked at some charts. He glared, narrowing his eyes dangerously before reaching for his belt and pulling a Pokéball out.

As he threw the ball forward, the red flash came out and Chimchar appeared. The small ape smiled and looked up, making small noises. Ash huffed, ordering Chimchar to attack the man and send him flying. Chimchar complied with a rather impressive Fire Spin, sending the scientist out the door quickly as the heat from the Fire Spin started to cause some of the machines to combust, and break, sparks flying and fire starting.

"P-Pika…" Pikachu whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

Ash sighed gently and leaned down, picking the boy up into his arms, "Don't worry Pikachu. I got you!"

Turning toward the door, Ash started toward it, dodging around the machines. Chimchar followed close on heel, whining and jumping up to hold to Ash's shoulder. They made it out into the open right as the building started to crumble and catch fire fully. Ash held Pikachu close to his chest, quickly jumping the gate and running down toward the stream where Brock and Dawn stood waiting in worry.

"Ash! Did you find… what… is that?" Dawn asked, pointing in shock.

Ash blinked and flushed gently. He couldn't let his best buddy be seen by the entire world! He turned his back to Dawn and gently laid Pikachu in the grass, shifting him carefully into a comfortable position. He pulled his jacket off and laid it on the sleeping figure before sighing and looking back toward Brock.

"What?" Brock asked.

"It's Pikachu…"

"Oh no! What happened? Did he…die…?" Dawn asked in a whisper.

Ash glared slightly and shook his head. "No! This… this boy is Pikachu! A scientist did something to him and now he's… part human, I guess…"

Dawn blinked and laughed. "You're funny, Ash!"

"I'm not kidding around!"

"But Ash, that can't be possible! Can it Brock?"

Brock sighed and slowly walked over, eyeing Pikachu. "Well, it sure does look like a Pikachu in a human form… And I guess it's not impossible if a scientist does it right? We've seen a ton of odd things."

Ash sighed and quickly reached over, pulling out a spare pair of jeans and carefully putting them on the boy. He bit his lip and thought. They could pick up some clothes for him in the next city, but for now he'd have to wear Ash's clothes. He walked to the stream, gently scooping some water into his hands and splashing Pikachu's face.

As soon as the water touched his skin, Pikachu's eyes snapped open. He glared; eyes narrowing as sparks flew from his cheeks. Crying out slightly, he sent an electric jolt toward Ash, hitting him dead on. Ash gasped and cried out before slumping down, head bowed. Pikachu blinked in shock and lurched forward, standing on his hands and knees.

"Pika! Pika pi, Pikachu! Chu!"

"Ughhh… Pikachu…it is you… are you okay buddy?" Ash asked, smiling a bit.

Pikachu blinked in confusion and cocked his head to the side. "Pika?"

"You're part human now…" Brock murmured.

Pikachu looked toward Brock as if he was stupid before looking down at his own body. He blinked and stared in shock before lifting a hand and holding it before his face. He flexed his fingers, testing out the hand and shaking his head. How had this happened?! Pikachu whined and looked himself over. He twitched his ears, sighing with relief when he felt them move and his tail twitch.

Looking up, Pikachu slowly tried to stand and stumbled into Ash, not able to hold his body up. Ash caught him, supporting him carefully while biting his lip. He murmured something before Pikachu looked up and blinked, a slight red tint coming to his face as he looked away. Ash cocked his head before blowing some hair from his face and smiling.

"What now?" Ash asked, gently holding the Pikachu to his chest.


End file.
